Just the girl
by shooting star180
Summary: Song fic, Does Rave love Beast Boy as much as he loves her?


I've been dying to write this!

Dis: I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own **Just the girl, **The click five do.

* * *

_Just the girl_

Beast Boy laid in bed tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. Raven kept comeing into his mind. He had already accepted that he loved her. He was just wondering if she loved him. It played in his mind over and over again. He was pretty sure that she loved him, but there was one problom...

_She's cold and she's cruel __but she know's what she's doin'_

She was the cruelest person he had ever saw. She had so many insults that he was suprised that Robin didn't kick her out. He smiled. She pointed most of insults at him. Mostly because he bothered her the most. He didn't really think he was bothering her, just...um...welll... maybe he is just bothering her. Thats when he recalled a time when the Titans went for a little break.

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

The went to the pool for awile. That was a really good choice, NOT! ( A/N: I love sarcasim.)When Star came out in her new purple bikini Robin's mouth hung open. He just knew that sooner or later they would hitch up. Raven came out in a dark violet One-piece suit. He couldn't remember what he said that made her so mad, but it must have been something. In a flash of black he went splashing into the water. He had a dream that brought that memory back once. He even told it to Raven. That was what he useally did in the morning.

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

Every morning he would tell Raven about whatever dream he had when the others went to do other things. She would roll her eyes when he finished and walk away when he finished. Once she almost laughed, but she coverd her mouth and went away. He so wished he could have heard that laugh of hers. He wondered, was it Dark and dementid or sweet and dementid?

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after_

Then agian... Maybe she hated him...

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

She didn't hate him! If she did, then she would have never listioned to him ramble and stuff, but did she love him?

_She's a mystery _

_she's too much for me_

_But I keep comeing back for more_

He decided that night that he would find out tomarow, because his mind told him:

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

The next day, the sun sprayed Beast boy with light. He rubbed his eyes and recalled the events of the night before. He felt nervous. What would her response be? Probably' No.' and the she would close her door. He started sweating badly, so he took a shower. His mind still worrying about the events that would happon today.

_She can't keep a secret for more then a hour_

Beast boy went to the kitchen to make his breakfast when Cyborg came in.

" Sorry BB," He said, " It's meat today."

" I'm still making my own breakfast." Beast boy replyed with an annoyed sigh.

" But Raven says you actully tried meat, and that you liked it." Cyborg protested

Beast boy stoped. That was the secret he told Raven. That was the other bad thing about her. She was extremly secreative,yet she told any info she heard to anybody who wants to hear it.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power._

Beast boy found Raven on the couch reading another novel. Beast boy once agian started his ranting and raveing on how she shouldn't have told Cyborg, broken trust, bad friendship etc, etc. The whole time Raven just kept her eyes on her book and only moved to turn the page.

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her_

Secretly, he loved it when she just ignored him. If she did speak to him it would be a sarcasric remark, a insult or a just plain "Go away," or "Whatever." Basicly it was better when she just ignored you. Still, even when it was just a insult he liked it when she talked to him. For some strange reason it made him feel speacial. He didn't know why.

_What can I do? I'd do anything for her_

It's a situation where you could only shrug and go on with life. Still, he wandered was there anything he could do to show his feelings?

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

Suddenly he saw the vein in on her forhead. He ducked just as something flew by his head. When he looked up Raven was gone and what used to be a lamp was on the floor.

_She's a mystery _

_she's too much for me_

_But I keep comeing back for more_

He started heading for Ravens room. He kept repeating what he would say in his head. Seems those 3 words were harder to say then it seemed. Still, he would tell her today if it was the last thing he did. It very well may have been.

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

He reached out to knock and time seemed to stop.

_And when she see's it's me_

_on her caller ID_

_she won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone._

He knocked and knocked. Finally she opened the door, saw him and closed the door right in his face. Normal. She never opened the door for anybody, espescealy him. This would always make a normal person feel ashamed and utterly defeted. It would make them feel horible.

_But I can't give up just yet_

_cause every word she's ever said._

_is still ringing in my head_

_still ringing in MY HEAD!_

However, someone whos love crazy dosen't give up that easyly. Beast boy began pounding on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Raven had a very peirceing scream.

" No, now let me in! I need to tell you something! OPEN THE DOOR!" and with that Beast boy continued pounding on her door.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she know's what she's doin'_

Raven slamed open the door, "WHAT!" She asked/shouted. A near by lamp exploded. Beast boy grabed her without thinking and their lips met.

_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined!_

Raven pushed him off and shouted " GET AWAY FROME ME! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Another item was shatterd and she vanished. Beast Boy dragged himself down the hallway to meet Raven standing their waiting for him. " Now what do you want?" Beast Boy asked Raven smirked. Beast Boy was shocked! He was even more shocked to when she reached up and pulled her lips to hers. When they parted, she said " My head hates you, but my heart disagrees." They smiled and kissed agian. Their was no need for words.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone elseShe's a mystery _

_she's too much for me_

_But I keep comeing back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_she's too much for me_

_But I keep comeing back for more_

_Oh, I keep comeing back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for..._

_

* * *

_

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Will you forgive me?

S.S180


End file.
